Sageleaf's Destiny
by Ki'likin the Orca
Summary: Long before Firestar came into the forest, long before the founding leaders created the clans, a young warrior named Sageleaf lived in MarshClan. He lived a normal life...until he learns of an amazing destiny set before him.  sucky summary, sorry.
1. Allegiances

MARSHCLAN

Leader: Snakestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white chest

Deputy: Falconheart- light brown tom with black stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Reedtail- light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws; amber eyes

Assistant, Mossheart- calico tom with green eyes and scarred shoulder

Warriors:

Breezeheart- swift light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Leafstorm- brown tom with dappled pelt and green eyes

Brightclaw- bright yellow tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Liontail- huge long-haired ginger tom with yellow eyes

Orangefur- black spotted ginger tom with deep blue eyes

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Spiderfoot- long limbed white she-cat with green eyes

Swiftpelt- swift black-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

Thornpelt- spiky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Swanflight- slender silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; sister of Galeheart

Galeheart- solid gray tom with white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail tip; blue eyes; brother of Swanflight

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Apprentices:

Whitepaw- black and white tom with one long tooth; blue eyes; Lilypaw's brother

Lilypaw- slender, but muscular black-and-white she-cat with green eyes; Whitepaw's sister

Lightningpaw- golden ginger tom with bright yellow eyes

Rainpaw- gray spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw- gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Suncloud- beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Leafstorm's kits

Kits, Sagekit- light brown tom with green eyes, and Fernkit- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Oakflower: red-brown she-cat with green eyes

Spottedwing- massive calico she-cat with yellow eyes; former leader of MarshClan

STONECLAN

Leader: Larkstar- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Silverflight: muscular silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and black stripes

Medicine Cat: Grayfur- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Moonheart- white tom with tabby face and yellow eyes

Stonestripe- gray tabby tom with swirling black stripes and blue eyes

Rabbitfoot- swift brown tom with green eyes

Brackenfrost- gray-brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Heatherheart- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Queens:

Sunflower: light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

FORESTCLAN

Leader: Bluestar- gray-blue tom with green eyes and white underbelly

Deputy: Mossfire- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat: Sunwhisker- ginger and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Assistant, Swiftpool- slender white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Sandstripe- light brown tabby tom with white paws

Leafpelt- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelheart- dark ginger tom with white paws, underbelly, a bushy tail, and blue eyes

Ravenflight- black tom with blue eyes and white paws

Elders:

Tornface- dark brown tabby tom with half of face torn off; one blue eye

Cats outside Clans:

Patches: calico she-cat with green eyes and blue collar

Blastoise: fierce, muscular white tom with black spots and cold blue eyes

Other animals:

Toby: friendly Golden Retriever with deep brown eyes; can speak and understand cat


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I'm going to be an apprentice!_

That thought was in Sagekit's head as he padded across the clearing. His sister, a calico she-cat named Fernkit, padded right next to him, her head and tail high. Behind was his mother, Suncloud, who looked exactly like Fernkit; an amber-eyed calico, and his father, Leafstorm, a mottled brown cat with emerald-green eyes. The warrior closely resembled his son, except that Sagekit wasn't mottled; he was a sand-colored tabby tom. However, he had Leafstorm's eyes.

"What do you think my warrior name'll be?" Fernkit hissed in her brother's ear, "Probably something weird. Like Fernfrost. Or maybe a really cool name like Fernstorm. I really don't like names like Fernflower or Ferncloud; they sound she-cattish, but Fernpool is fine. Or what about Fernstep? I…"

Sagekit rolled his eyes. His sister was very chatty, and it drove him crazy to hear her talking about what her warrior name would be.

"Okay, okay, but isn't it a _bit _too early to be talking about your warrior name?" Sagekit mewed.

"Oh, come on, Sagekit! You're so…uh...how can I describe you…err…oh, whatever! Let me just say that you can be _really _annoying!"

"That's enough, you two," Suncloud purred, her amber eyes warm with amusement, "Save this conversation for later. Look; you're already at the Speaklog!"

Shocked, the two siblings looked up; they _were _under the Speaklog! And on the very top of the log, which was leaning against a time-worn boulder, was the leader, Snakestar! The dark brown tabby tom looked down at them, waiting patiently.

Hot with embarrassment, Sagekit and Fernkit looked down at their paws, not daring to look at their leader.

"Sagekit, Fernkit, please look up at me."

Slowly the two kittens lifted their heads towards the leader.

"This is a proud day for MarshClan; by naming apprentices we show that MarshClan will survive and remain strong. Sagekit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sagepaw."

Immediately all of Sagepaw's embarrassment vanished as Snakestar announced his apprentice name. The dark brown tabby's white chest was puffed up with pride when he announced Sagepaw's mentor's name.

"Your mentor shall be Swanflight. Swanflight, Oakflower was your mentor, and I hope you will pass her intelligence and wit to your apprentice. May StarClan light your path."

Sagepaw's mentor padded next to him; she was a beautiful silver tabby with blue-green eyes and muscular shoulders.

The young tabby tom stretched up touched noses with his mentor.

After the clan chanted the new apprentice's name, Snakestar called Fernkit up.

"Fernkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Your mentor shall be Swiftpelt. Swiftpelt, Spottedwing, the leader before me, was your mentor, and I hope you will pass her courage and strength to your apprentice. May StarClan light your path."

Fernpaw ran up to a black-and-white tom; she was bouncing with excitement as she touched noses with her green-eyed mentor.

"I'm an apprentice!" Fernpaw squealed, running up to her brother, "_We're both apprentices_!"

"Hey, Fernpaw! Sagepaw! Want to see the nests we made for you?" a bright golden tabby named Lightningpaw asked, eagerness in his voice.

"Sure, Lightningpaw!" Sagepaw answered, "We'd love too!"

The siblings were both outside the apprentices' den, which was a large hollow within the reeds. Inside, moss and pieces of river stones and shells lined the interior. The nests, which were made out of brooklime, moss, and reeds, were placed throughout the den. Some of them were occupied by sleeping apprentices.

"Follow me!" Lightningpaw whispered as he led them to two nests, "These are the ones!"

"Uh…" mewed Sagepaw.

"Err…" meowed Fernpaw.

"Aren't they _great_?" the light yellow tom asked, "They're perfect!"

"Well, uh, Lightningpaw? Why are they placed near the entrance?" Sagepaw questioned, curiosity in his mew.

"Oh, it's just some tradition. I _really _don't know why they're placed near the entrance, but it's a tradition."

"Oh, okay."

_I wonder…_

"You two should really go to sleep." A new voice sounded in Sagepaw and Fernpaw's ears. "It's almost moonhigh; you should really get some rest."

"Okay, Stormpaw! You can be so…_bossy _sometimes," Lightningpaw meowed, exasperation in his voice.

"Come on, Sagepaw," Fernpaw whispered, "Let's go to sleep."

The two cats curled up into their nests as a warm breeze blew through the den.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_Come on, Sagepaw, wake up It's _time for training."

Sagepaw opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was a blue-eyed gray tom above him; he was shaking and prodding him with his paw.

"I'm Stormpaw," the tom meowed, "I'm surprised that you didn't notice me last night. I was only a few kit-steps away from your nest."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, Stormpaw," Lightningpaw snapped, "Stop acting like you're the—"

Suddenly, a huge black spotted ginger tom appeared at the entrance, his deep blue eyes blazing with enthusiasm.

"Come on, Lightningpaw! We're going to go on patrol!" the cat meowed.

"Oh, okay, Orangefur! I'm coming!" Lightningpaw answered. The bright yellow tabby bounded out of the den, his tail fluffed up with excitement.

"We should go," Fernpaw mewed to her brother, "We don't want to be late. This is our first day as apprentices, you know!"

"Yeah, we're coming too!" A black-and-white she-cat appeared right next to the two young apprentices. "Me and Whitepaw were apprenticed two days ago. I think we're going to explore the territory today."

"Oh, okay!" Sagepaw said, nodding, "I'm Sagepaw, and this is my sister, Fernpaw."

"Oh, wow! Me and Whitepaw are brother and sister, too! I'm Lilypaw, by the way. We're _both _gonna be warriors. Is that right, Whitepaw?" The young she-cat rested her tail-tip on her brother's shoulder; he, too, was a black-and-white tom.

"You bet. My mentor, Breezeheart, says that, during the expedition, we're going to learn how to hunt."

"Well, okay. Should we go now? Time's running out," Sagepaw asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Lilypaw answered.

The four apprentices made their way to the moss-beds, which was where the training was held. They slinked through reeds and ferns, and sauntered along the river bank until they finally reached their destination. In a large clearing in the reeds, they saw boulders and rocks completely covered with moss; they could see several warriors and apprentices practicing their battle moves.

"Hey, Breezeheart! I'm ready to start!" Lilypaw raced to a slender, light brown she-cat with blue eyes. The warrior nodded, got up, and called Sagepaw and Fernpaw over.

"You two are coming with us to explore the territory. It's always important to know where you live in." Then Breezeheart paused for a moment, and then muttered, "I wonder where Brightclaw is…I've been really worried about him." The other cats did not hear her words.

"Absolutely," said Swiftpelt, padding up next to Breezeheart, "You and your brother are lucky, Fernpaw. You'll be exploring the territory on your first day as apprentices!"

"Did you hear that?" Fernpaw squealed in Sagepaw's ear, "We're going to be exploring the territory! Do you think we'll catch some prey along the way? Or maybe we'll encounter enemy cats, and we'll have to fight them off! Or maybe we'll find some Twolegs, and they'll try to catch us…"

"That's enough, that's enough!" Leafstorm and Swanflight walked up to Fernpaw and sat right next to her. "You're very chatty, Fernpaw! Remember your apprentice ceremony?" her father added.

"Oh, yeah, that," Fernpaw mewed, looking at her paws. She was still embarrassed about it.

"Well, are you coming with us, Sagepaw?" Swanflight meowed warmly, "I'll teach you how to hunt along the way!"

"Yes!" Sagepaw exclaimed, "Let's go!"

The small band of cats walked through the reeds, with Leafstorm leading them. The brown tabby tom led them to the river bank, and mewed, "This is the river, which gives us water. Your mentors will teach you how to swim—"

"_Really? _Oh, wow! Are we doing it right now?" Lilypaw squeaked.

"No, no! When you're a bit older, you can learn how to swim. Right now it's too dangerous."

"Oh." Lilypaw let out a great sigh. "Sorry."

"Sometimes the river bursts its banks; in other words, it can flood our camp. Luckily, we're ready to face such calamities."

Sagepaw shuddered as his father spoke these words. He remembered his mother telling him about a flood that struck the camp a few moons before he was born. The young tabby tom was a kit back them when she told him that.

"Ooh, do you think that'll it happen right now?" Fernpaw asked, jumping around like a rabbit.

"Oh, no. When a great storm comes, then it'll happen," Leafstorm answered. Then he continued to slink along the riverbank, with the other cats following him.

"Right here is the edge of our territory, where the marsh ends," said Leafstorm, pointing his muzzle to the edge of the reeds, which marked the border.

"Stay _within the border. _Never go beyond it. You'll be breaking the warrior code if you do that! The scent-marks have been already renewed, so we don't need to worry about anyone intruding on our territory," Swanflight meowed firmly.

"Exactly. Listen to what Swanflight says!" Swiftpelt agreed.

"Hey!" A yowl sounded from the reeds. A huge golden tabby tom, who looked exactly like Lightningpaw, burst from the sedges. He stopped in front of Leafstorm, panting. "Sorry that I'm late. I was having a quarrel with my brother, Liontail."

"That's all right, Brightclaw. Your apprentice is here."

"Thank you!" Brightclaw answered. He turned to his apprentice, nodding, "Whitepaw, are you ready to hunt?"

"Yes! Absolutely, Brightclaw," Whitepaw meowed.

The two cats disappeared into the reeds, and Breezeheart said, "They'll be gone for a while. Oh, and Lilypaw? I've decided that we'll hunt tomorrow."

"_What?_" Lilypaw screeched, "I mean…uh, okay. We'll do that tomorrow."

Sagepaw stifled a purr, and then he noticed several huge mountains in the distance. "Hey? What in the name of StarClan is that? They look so…_huge._"

"That's StoneClan territory. They like to live in the hills; personally, I'd think I'd rather stay down here, where it's nice and safe," Swanflight answered.

"Oh, yes. Those are the mountains. They're rather large, I know," said Leafstorm.

"Of course. There's a cave over their, hidden behind a waterfall. We go there to communicate with StarClan," Swiftpelt meowed.

"Can we go inside there?" Sagepaw asked, his green eyes flashing with curiosity, "What's it like?"

"It's very dark. You can hear the waterfall roaring inside the cave. There are many sharp stones in there, too. Water drips from them. Oh, yes, and shall we continue, Leafstorm?" Swiftpelt continued.

"Yes. Let's go. Come on, all of you. Let's continue," the brown tom answered.

The morning was ending. The cats were climbing up some small, rocky hills,

which was in MarshClan territory. The marsh and the camp was not far away; it was

near the foot of the hills.

Sagepaw and his sister were trying to scale some boulders, with Breezeheart there to assist them.

"You're almost there!" she called to them, "Keep trying! Oh, and be careful; don't look down!"

Fernpaw managed to reach the top of the boulder and continue on, but Sagepaw was struggling to get to the pinnacle.

"Come on, Sagepaw! I know you can do it!" Fernpaw yowled, trying to encourage her brother.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sagepaw snapped, "Just shut up!"

"Okay," said Fernpaw, surprised, "I'm just trying to help."

"You can help by not _saying anything_. You'll make me fall down!"

After a few moments of struggling and quarreling, Sagepaw managed to get onto the border. "Good," Breezeheart sighed, "I was starting to get frightened.

"Thanks," Sagepaw mewed. Suddenly, Breezeheart stopped, her nose twitching and her ears perked up.

"I smell a…frog! It came from the marsh!" she hissed.

The other cats noticed it, too. "I smell it! Breezeheart, I think this is a good time to teach your apprentice," Leafstorm replied.

"Yes! I don't need to wait! Are you gonna tell me how to hunt frogs, Breezeheart?" Lilypaw asked, hopping in excitement.

"Of course. Watch. I'm going to go after it _very silently._" The light brown she-cat went into a crouching position, and then moved toward the frog, her paws not making a sound. The frog didn't notice her, but it knew that something was not right.

Breezeheart was about to pounce onto the frog when she heard a screech of pain rip through the air.

"_Ouch!_"

Breezeheart turned. Sagepaw was lying on the ground, licking his pawpad. A sharp stone was embedded in his paw, and blood gushed out of it.

"What…oh, no! Swiftpelt, Leafstorm…all of us! Get back to camp! Quickly! Before Sagepaw gets the wound infected!" Breezeheart yowled urgently, her sky-blue eyes wide and frantic.

Immediately the cats ran back to the camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Sagepaw woke up. He was in _his nest. But then a sharp and sweet smell filled his nose; the young tabby tom flinched at the scent.

_Wait. This isn't my nest._

He was directly under the Speaklog. He could see curtains of moss hang from the log, and not far from his nest were piles of herbs. A small clump of ferns grew at the wall, which was the boulder that the log leaned on.

_Interesting. _Sagepaw felt the urge to look at the herbs; maybe taste or sniff them. He tried to get up, but a searing pain in his right forepaw prevented him from doing so. Sagepaw let out a gasp, and fell back into his nest, groaning. As he lay there, a new…but somehow familiar scent reached his nose. Sagepaw turned in the direction of the smell, and then he gasped in surprise.

There, in the maw of the den, was the hugest cat he had ever seen. It was a male calico, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He had forest-green eyes, and there was a deep gash that ran down his right shoulder.

"A-are you the medicine cat?" Sagepaw asked in a small voice.

The tom smiled and purred. "I am. I can see that you're a bit intimidated by my appearance. But don't worry; my yowl is worse than by bite. I'm Mossheart, and you must be…Sagepaw! But I'm not really the only medicine cat. I'm just the assistant."

Sagepaw couldn't help but notice how talkative this cat was.

"You see, I used to be a warrior, long ago. That's where I got this scar from." The tom's warm green gaze suddenly became hard for a split second, then softened, "But then my mentor, Reedtail, received a sign. It was when I was a warrior. She said that I was destined to become a medicine cat."

"Were you…happy about it?" Sagepaw mewed, tilting his head.

"Oh, no. I was quite upset. But I got used to it, and I found out that I was great with herbs and sick cats. Anyway, let's-"

"Oh." Suddenly, there was a rustle in a wall of ferns behind the den, and a slender tabby with white paws and an underbelly appeared. She resembled Breezeheart, except that she had yellow eyes and white markings.

_Probably Breezeheart's sister, I think._

"Oh, Reedtail. We've got a new patient; his name is Sagepaw. There's a stone in his paw, and it's bleeding. Do you have any cobwebs?"

"I do, Mossheart. Hold on; let me find them." Reedtail began to search through the pile of herbs, muttering to herself. As she did so, Mossheart asked Sagepaw, "Can I see your paw, please. I need to study the injury."

The apprentice showed his paw to Mossheart, and the calico mewed, "Hmm…I see. It's swollen; infected, actually. I think you can use…what is it again? Oh…yes! Burdock root! It can help stop infections, and cobwebs, used with honey, can help staunch the bleeding. Sagepaw, while Reedtail is finding herbs, go and wash your paws with water. But if you're in great pain, I can bring you some moss. Is that fine with you?"

Sagepaw nodded. He was starting to like this cat, despite his appearance.

"Don't mind Mossheart," Reedtail meowed as she was sifting through the herbs, "He's a bit of a talker, but he isn't that bad."

After a while, Mossheart came back with wet moss hanging from his jaws. "Here," he said around the moss, "wipe the area around the wound."

Sagepaw did so, and during that, Reedtail laid some burdock roots and cobwebs in front of him. The apprentice dropped the moss, and waited for her to apply them.

"I'll have to pull out the stone," Reedtail meowed.

Sagepaw stiffened.

"I know it'll hurt, Sagepaw, but do you _really _want a stone in your paw for the rest of your days? Of course not." Her voice became firm and brisk. "Please let me pull it out. Here; take this stick and bite down on it, so it won't hurt as much."

Sagepaw took the stick and bit down on it hard with his teeth, and Reedtail, using her mouth, pulled out the stone until it came out.

The tabby tom yowled in pain, and he drew back, whimpering.

"It hurts…" he whispered, "It _hurts_…"

"I know, Sagepaw. I know," said Reedtail as she applied the burdock root. She chewed on it, and then spat it out on his paw; Sagepaw felt a cool, soothing sensation on his paws, and he let out a sigh.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Now let me just put on the cobweb, and you'll be fine."

The moss curtain suddenly moved, and Fernpaw, Suncloud, Leafstorm, and Swanflight entered the den.

"Is Sagepaw all right, Mossheart? Reedtail?" Suncloud asked, worry in her voice.

"He's all right, Suncloud; don't you worry. It was swollen and bleeding, but now it's fine."

"Thank StarClan. We're…we're glad to have you…both of you as our medicine cats," said Leafstorm.

"When's he coming back to the den?" Fernpaw asked.

"Soon, soon, Fernpaw. Don't you worry; your brother will be back in the apprentice's den by…oh, probably moonhigh," Reedtail assured.

"Or was it dawn?" Mossheart mewed, "Oh, never mind. He'll rest here till moonhigh."

"Thank you, Mossheart, Reedtail," Suncloud meowed gratefully, nodding to them as she spoke.

"You're welcome, Suncloud. I'm sure you and Leafstorm will raise great kits…and warriors."

The three cats nodded, thanked the medicine cats again,and left the den.

"What's it like? What's it like being a medicine cat?" Sagepaw asked. It was sunhigh, and shafts of light fell dappled the den.

"Oh, it's…it's interesting. I can feel the anxiety when a cat is almost dying or giving birth, the frustration of trying to find and memorize the correct herbs, the pleasure and happiness when new kits are…are born. Or maybe the sympathy—or grief—when your patient dies…"

Mossheart's voice trailed off, and he sat down on his haunches, let out a great sigh, then said, "And yet…and yet I still have that nostalgic feeling when I remember my days as a warrior. I also felt anxiety and frustration and grief…and some regret."

"Regret?"

"I just did something I should had not done, back then when I was a warrior…or was it a medicine cat? Whatever it is, I don't know when. But I'll tell you."

"Really? What was it? Tell me," Sagepaw pressed on.

"I recall…about Liontail's daughter."

"Who's Liontail?"

"You don't know who he is? He's still alive today; he's a big ginger tom. Big and muscular." Again Mossheart's gaze became hard for a second.

"Oh, yeah!" Sagepaw recalled his apprentice ceremony; in the crowd of warriors, queens, and kits, he remembered seeing a huge, unfriendly looking, long-haired ginger tom with fierce amber eyes. "You can continue."

"He and his mate, Swanflight-"

"Swanflight is _his mate! _I didn't know that!"

"Well, she's a bit secretive; doesn't like talking much about her personal life. Anyway, their daughter, Sunnykit, had this odd disease. She had trouble breathing, always coughed up hairballs, and she became skinny. Me and Reedtail tried everything, _everything_ we could do in our power to save her. But the disease was incurable, so I had no other choice but to put her out of her misery."

"What do you mean?"

"She had to die."

Sagepaw's eyes grew wide with horror. "D-did you feed her deathberries?"

There was a long silence in the den, and finally Mossheart answered, "No. I had to give her a much quicker death. Do you want to hear what I did?"

"Please. I'm not scared."

"I had to give a swift bite to the neck. I could…r-remember the cry, the crackling of bone." As he said this, Mossheart was shaking slightly, his words coming out shakily, "I hated it, when I did that, but I had no choice. I did what was needed to be done."

"I'm sorry." Sagepaw's words came out as a whisper. "And I'm sorry too, that I had to bring that up."

"It's all right. No need to apologize."

Just then, Reedtail appeared from the wall of ferns, "Oh, hello, Mossheart. How's Sagepaw?"

"He's doing fine, Reedtail."

"Good."

Sagepaw studied Reedtail very closely; he had expected her to be an old, grizzled she-cat, but instead she was quite young, probably about the same age of Mossheart.

_Not _too _young. Maybe they're same age as my mother or father._

Sagepaw's eyelids became heavy. The young tom decided to go to sleep. During his nap, he wondered about Sunnykit's disease and her death.


End file.
